


Poison

by professor03



Series: 100 Days of Siren [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the church bells began to toll, time slowed to a crawl and the air seemed to thicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 :) I hope you guys like it!

Simon never once claimed to be a good person. When he was alive he had made more bad decisions that good ones. Now that he was alive again, given a second chance, he found himself walking a similar path. The difference was that right now he had everything to lose. He had found a semblance of a home with the Undead Prophet and his followers. If he didn’t kill the first risen, all of that would be lost. But in killing the first risen, he would lose the best thing he had ever had.

When the decision was taken out of his hands and he was given the chance to save Kieren or let fate run it’s course, everything became clear to Simon. Watching Kieren, though, and the Blue Oblivion taking over his systems was terrifying. But something about it was different. Kieren was fighting it, refusing to go back to the monster he was. Kieren was desperately fighting, trying so hard to save himself. And Christ was that something to see.

When the church bells began to toll, time slowed to a crawl and the air seemed to thicken. Simon felt a body behind his but in a single motion he made his decision and escaped Gary’s grasp. The next thing to register in Simon’s mind was a gunshot ringing in the air and the overpowering hope that he had been fast enough.

They graveyard was silent and it felt like he and Kieren were falling in slow motion. They hit the ground hard and Simon couldn’t bring himself to look at Kieren. He released the blade he had forgotten he was holding as he looked anywhere but at Kieren.

He felt Kieren shift ever so slightly beneath him and rushed to look at him and look him in the eyes. Relief ripped through him, every bit as powerful as the poison that had just torn through Kieren.

“Hey,” Simon clumsily grappled to hold Kieren’s face, “It’s alright. You’re alright.” Both of them were gasping in breaths that they didn’t need as Simon realized that everything was alright. The smile that overcame his face was evidence enough to both himself and Kieren that he had made the right decision for a change.


End file.
